A number of 2-(substituted amino)-4,5-dihydro-4-oxo-3-furancarboxylic acid esters are known. Treatment of the esters with a weak base in aqueous media produces the acid salts. Treatment of the esters with a stronger base produces enol salts. These enol salts possess anti-allergy activity.